Ryan
|place = Runner-Up|challenges = 8|votesagainst = 1|days = 39 |season2 = 20 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = TBA |challenges2 = TBA |votesagainst2 = TBA |days2 = TBA}} is a contestant on the online community game & ! In Kodiak, Ryan helped form the tribal alliance that pagonged the enemy side. This kept him safe the entire game, as he also had individual bonds within the group for when the end game approached. He reached Final Tribal Council and had the difficult task of separating his own game from his closest ally's, who played very similarly. The vote ended up tying, and Ryan became the first ever player to lose in a tie break vote at Final Tribal Council. He returned for Heroes Vs. Villains, where he was determined from the start to play big. With his impressive physical game and strong alliances, he was typically safe from being a target- giving him the confidence to aggressively make moves. He was then targeted for this in the early merge, leading to him famously playing two advantages to stay safe at the Final Ten. He went home in a nailbiter round at the Final 9 when his ally decided she was ready to step out of his shadow and play more indepedently. Survivor: Kodiak Bio Name (Age): Ryan (21) Timezone: EST What makes you triggered?: Mean slurs and veiny wrists Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: DAMN WHAT A HARD QUESTION???!!! I love Jane, Twila, Sherri, Lil, Sandra, Cirie, Trish, Holly, Shambo, KASS!!!.......... but my ALL-TIME fave hag has to be Stacey Powell <3 She's just hilarious and so great; basically me if I was a hag. Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: I'd say a CPM, because I'm mercurial as hell and pretty impulsive. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: I can be too trusting of people at times, and I can let my messiness get the best of me :X Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age):'''Ryan (23) '''Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: Connecticut Personal Claim To Fame: My gif/meme collection Inspiration in Life: Rihanna and Bob the Drag Queen Pet Peeves: When people misuse the phrase "I couldn't care less" :c Previous Finishes: 2nd Place :0 Favorite Past Moment: It has to be tying FTC at the end of Kodiak <3 ___ <3 i was gagged when it happened and it just felt like such a perfect ending to the season whew Previous Survivor player you respect most: Natalie Anderson. when will your fave lose her twin on day 3 and live on all the way to day 39 n win? legend shit Previous Survivor player you respect least: Hmm I'm always here for some shade, but no one in the context of BAR comes to mind quite frankly. So from real life Survivor I'mma have to say......... everybody on the Ometepe tribe in Redemption Island that sheeped Boston Rob in merge and allowed him to win..... except for Andrea bc she redeemed herself hehe Why did you come back?: I want to experience and witness firsthand Bang-a-Rang's battle of the Heroes vs. Villains. Kodiak will always have a special place in my heart and I'm back to add a bit more to my story Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Survivor: Kodiak Category:Runner-Up